


Io ti vedo bello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter e Wade si stanno preparando per partecipare a una festa di Halloween.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 31. Pensaci tu!Fandom: MCU.Personaggi: Wade/Peter.Numero parole: 395.Titolo: Io ti vedo belloScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt: MCU, Spideypool. "Sono già orrendo così. Guardami. Faccio paura".





	Io ti vedo bello

 

 

  
  


Io ti vedo bello

Peter bussò un paio di volte alla porta e vi si appoggiò con la spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Wade, non sei ancora pronto? Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò.

Strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. “Wade?” chiamò ancora.

Abbassò la maniglia. “Wade?” la sua voce si era fatta più preoccupata. 

Entrò con solo la testa, vide Wilson seduto sul letto, con il capo nascosto tra le mani e lo raggiunse, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Wade?” sussurrò. 

Wade singhiozzò più rumorosamente.

“Non mi guardare” gemette.

“Amore, che succede?” chiese Parker. Lo raggiunse, si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli prese le mani nelle proprie.

“I-io… Mi stavo mettendo il costume” esalò Wilson. Digrignò i denti, stringendogli le mani a sua volta. “E poi mi sono visto allo specchio…”.

“Tesoro, pensavo riuscissi ad affrontarlo” gemette Parker.

< Non volevo farlo soffrire > pensò.

"Sono già orrendo così. Guardami. Faccio paura!” gridò Wilson, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

Peter si alzò a sua volta, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Gli accarezzò il viso ricoperto di bubboni, deformato dalla malattia.

“Io amo questa faccia, io amo te. 

Sai che ti dico? Rimaniamo a casa, stasera, solo io e te”. Cercò di consolarlo.

Wade lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e lo strinse a sé.

“Possiamo vederci uno dei film che ti piacciono tanto, non per forza di Halloween e…”. Proseguì Peter.

“No, voglio uscire, con te… Solo… Non ti vergognerai quando vedranno il mio aspetto? Sembro un incrocio tra il culo di un kiwi e…”. Iniziò a balbettare Wade.

“Tu sei bellissimo. Se ti permetto di andare in giro in costume, è solo perché così ti senti più sicuro e perché fa coppia col mio” lo interruppe Peter.

Wade gli accarezzò il capo, appoggiandoselo contro il petto.

“Ti ho mai detto che ti amo quanto un unicorno in calore?” chiese.

Parker ridacchiò.

“Mai abbastanza” rispose.

< Potendo vorrei che tu vedessi come ti vedo io. Se donandoti la mia salute ti permettessi di rigenerarti anche dal cancro, lo farei, amore mio > pensò. Si staccò da lui notò che indossava solo i boxer e un paio di bende avvolte intorno alle caviglie.

“Se ti vesto io? Così non devi guardarti mentre ti metti il costume” propose.

Wade gli sorrise.

“Pensaci tu!” trillò.

Parker annuì.


End file.
